


You Can Trust Me

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, First Meetings, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Slurs, asshole character, savior mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: "You can trust me" Gallavich Happy End?~ A stranger with blue eyes saves Ian from a dangerous situation.





	

Ian stumbled back, hitting his back against the wall of the club bathroom. He stared down at the man groaning on the dirty floor. His head was spinning and his vision went in and out. He was breathing hard from fighting him off.

“You piece of shit faggot,” the man spat out blood.

Ian flinched, pushing himself further into the corner. He couldn’t make his legs move, he felt dizzy. It was the drugs but maybe the guy had slipped him something else?

Suddenly the door opened and Ian nearly screamed. A shorter man with blue eyes and dark hair looked at him then the man. Ian recognized him from earlier that night. He’d asked him if he wanted a dance and he’d said no, but continued to watch him make his rounds.

“He hurt you?” he asked.

“Coked out twink tried to get my wallet,” the man lied.

Ian’s eyes went wide, gaze shifting between his attacker and the other guy. He didn’t realize he was shaking. He felt too warm. He swallowed hard.

“Not you, scumbag,” the man with dark hair said. He looked at Ian, “You alright?”

It took Ian a few seconds to realize he needed to answer. He nodded quickly, making his head hurt more.

“Been watching him all night. Saw him follow you in here,” the man answered an unasked question. He stepped further into the room, reaching out to Ian. “C'mon.”

“You fucking serious, man? He’s just some ass in a club,” the man said, trying to get up.

Ian felt panicked and trapped. He just wanted to leave but he felt like he was going to pass out. Blue eyes caught his.

The other man came forward, his boot finding the man’s stomach to keep him down. He held his hand out. “You can trust me.”

Ian stared then lifted his hand weakly. The man caught it and pulled him up slowly.

“I think I’m gonna faint,” Ian said, wavering on his feet. The man scooped him up in his arms.

“I got you.” They left the bathroom.

“Thank you. I don’t even know your name,” Ian said quietly. He felt sleepy now, so he laid his head on the man’s shoulder. He didn’t care where he was taking him, as long as he was with him.

“Mickey,” the man answered.


End file.
